halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Life 2 Anxiety/Nightmare
Half-Life 2: Anxiety (Hitchcock Meets HL2) and Half-Life 2: Nightmare are two machinima videos created by Xanatos. Anxiety won both jury and audience grand prizes at the 2008 Ivy Film Festival Machinima. Anxiety A citizen (using the same model as Gordon Frohman from Concerned) looking for the bathroom is found by two Combine soldiers mistaking him for Gordon Freeman. He runs from them and is chased through part of City 17 and finds another citizen who falls down. The citizen then hitches a ride on the side of an APC to a base on the coast. He steps down onto the sand and triggers the spawning of an antlion horde, which he hides from and watches as they fight with some Combine. The antlions win and he grabs an SMG, running away from the antlions. He finds a small broken boat and floats away on it. The citizen eventually lands ashore a half mile away from an abandoned hotel, which he explores and finds a bathroom. Suddenly, he is found by a zombie, which he eventually shoots dead. Meanwhile, Gordon Freeman drives in a buggy finding a boat to explore a distance away. The citizen finds the buggy and decides to drive it, but not before he tau blasts a zombie. He meets two small blockades that he bypasses on the way into a tunnel. On the other side, he arrives at Lighthouse Point, where some of the rebels also think he is Freeman. They are attacked by a gunship and they take refuge at the lighthouse. At the top, he acquires an RPG and blows up the gunship. A piece knocks him over the edge, leaving him hanging before Freeman gets rid of the piece and helps him up. He is relieved and starts droning on about how he's had a rough day. Nightmare The citizen continues conversing with Gordon, but a Hunter-Chopper appears and starts shooting. He runs back downstairs, but Gordon stays up top and is later shot off the lighthouse by the Hunter-Chopper. The citizen, horrified, becomes consumed with so much guilt that he passes out. Sometime later, he wakes up inside a Combine APC. A pair of Combine soldiers are talking until an RPG hits the side of the APC, killing them both and knocking it over. The citizen wakes up to see three rebels, who help him out. In the city, the citizen asks some rebels how to get into the Citadel. Meanwhile, a group of Combine soldiers raids a house, killing the citizens inside, but they later find out that they raided the wrong house. The rebels began fighting the Combine, quickly gaining the upper hand. The citizen picks up a pistol and hurries to Kleiner's lab, where he is teleported into the Citadel. In Breen's office, Dr. Mossman turns on Dr. Breen, who tries to grab a .357 Magnum off of his desk. The citizen arrives, shooting the weapon before Breen can grab it, and gives him a lecture. Combine Elites enter the room, the citizen kills them but Breen is hit by a stray shot. Wounded, he attempts to pick up the .357 Magnum, but Alyx shoots him with a shotgun, causing him to fall out of the window. Gordon appears, but heads to the elevator with Alyx. The citizen attempts to follow, but the door disappears and the G-Man appears. A list of names appear, and it is shown that the citizen's name is, in fact, Gordon Frohman. Category:Janus Syndicate Category:Machinima